


The morning

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just them. In the covers of their warmth, in their world. He wouldn't leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning

The morning so early, opening his eyes, briefly glancing towards the clock. Too early. The sunlight piercing through the blinds, casting an orange glow on the artwork covered walls. Hushed chatter outside of his room. Sudden warmth throwing themselves over his waist, a small groan. A press of warm lips against his shoulder blades and careful kiss. Gentle fingers curving against the slopes of his body. A deep breath. The smell of morning and the smell of everything that went on this bed last night, suffocating and embracing.  
“A few minutes…”  
He smiles because he knows those minutes last into hours, not that he minds. Before he has to worry about anything, before he leaves the bed, their sanctuary.  
“Hm…stop thinking,” the voice behind him grumbles.  
He takes his hand into his own, rubbing the knuckles and the tips of the fingers that spend so long working and earning. The fingers he knows so well. The light on the wall casting down now, the mess that the floor is, when is it never.  
“Don’t want you to leave,” behind continues, muffled by the skin.  
“I wouldn’t ever leave without you,” Kyungsoo reassures. He isn’t lying this time.  
“Don’t wanna wake up alone,” now hushed. The hands on his waist tighten. Kyungsoo stays silent, ignoring the guilt of disappoint he’s caused.  
“I,” he starts, he gulps.  
“I’ll stay, I’ll always stay,” Kyungsoo promises. He has to.  
He feels the smile, the sudden urgent pressure of lips.  
“Soo,” he feels a cheek on top of his, the smell of them together. He closes his eyes, indulging in desire and love that is his boyfriend, who starts whining on top of him. He feels palms holding his face, a body on top of his. He opens one eye, laughing at the 19 year old baby.  
“Hey!” soft hair tickles his nose. He tugs on his boyfriend’s hair, pulling him close enough. He sees Jongin’s eyes glance down to his lips, hooded from need and sleepiness.  
“Pup,” he carefully says, so Jong can feel every movement. Staying like this, just enough to feel and to know. He knows.  
“I promise you know,” he touches the curve of Jong’s cheek bones, “yours.”  
“And yours,” Jong whispers. The morning is theirs.


End file.
